


Dating a Vulcan

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst-Free, Bottom Jim, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shy!Jim, Slow Build, Spock Pursues Jim, Top Spock, Virgin Spock, Virgin!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Shy Jim catches the eye of a Vulcan





	1. An Admirer

“That guy’s here again.”

Jim looked up from the salad he was preparing. “What guy?”

Leonard snorted. He had his hands on his hips. He wore the little mini apron they all wore at the restaurant. As well as the uniform of a crisp white buttoned down shirt and the black slacks. Jim wore the same, of course. In fact he really had to talk to the owner about ordering him looser pants. The two pairs he had accentuated his butt too much. Or Jim thought so anyway.

“Don’t play obtuse coy with me. The Vulcan. The one who comes in and stares at you like he wants to either fuck you or kill you. Not sure which.”

“You totally exaggerate, Leo. He doesn’t do that.”

“Sure, sure. He’s requested your table again, by the way.”

Jim bit his lip and pushed up the glasses on his nose that had been slipping down. “He just likes the food. And I’m good at my job.”

“And that’s all there is to it?”

“Of course. Besides I’ve seen him with a girl.”

“She’s just a friend.”

“How do you know?” Jim finished sprinkling croutons on the salad.

“I told you. He either wants to fuck you or kill you.” Leo shrugged. “My money’s on fucking.”

“Shh.” Jim swatted at him. “Someone will hear you. Maybe even him. You know they say they have crazy ass hearing.”

“So what if he does? I’m on to him. He’s not coming back continuously for Janice’s Harvest Apple Salad, trust me.”

“Maybe he is.” Jim put Len and his stupid ideas out of his mind and carried over the salad he’d just made to the older lady at a table not that far from where the Vulcan sat. “Here you go,” Jim said with a smile.

“Thank you, dear,” the customer said.

“You’re welcome. Can I get you anything else?”

“Not just now.”

Jim turned toward where the Vulcan sat. He’d been in a total of five times now in the last two weeks. Jim had no idea what his name was or anything. One time Jim saw him outside the restaurant by a teashop with a tall, thin woman.

Today he was dressed all in black. Black sweater, black pants. He looked austere and yet unbearably handsome too. The truth was he kind of intimidated Jim. He wasn’t sure why.

He walked over to him, PADD in hand, prepared to input his order. “Good evening, sir.”

The Vulcan looked up from the PADD he had been holding, his dark eyes fixing on Jim’s face. “Good evening.”

Jim licked his lips. Tried not to notice the Vulcan’s gaze drop to his mouth. “Hot tea today?”

“That would be welcome.” He made a quick movement and the fork on his table went flying to the floor.

“Oops,” Jim exclaimed, bending over to pick it up. He scooped it up and straightened, and as he turned around, the Vulcan was back to gazing at his PADD. “I’ll bring you another one. Ready to order?”

“I will have the Harvest Apple Salad. Dressing on the side. Please.”

Jim nodded. “Coming right up.”

He shook his head as he returned to the kitchen, frowning when he saw Len once more smirking at him.

“What?”

“He drops that fork every time and you know why, don’t you?”

“Uh, clumsy?”

“No, genius. He ogles your ass. Big time. I just watched him.”

“Leo, stuff it. He isn’t interested in me,” Jim insisted.

“Oh, you are _so_ cute with your naivety.”

Jim rolled his eyes and got the Vulcan’s tea. He brought it over. “Here you are. And another fork too.”

“Thank you.” He paused. “Jim.”

“How’d you…oh. My nametag.”

“Indeed.” He paused again. “I am Spock.”

“Spock, huh? Cool name.” Jim felt himself turning red and adjusted his glasses again, even though they didn’t really need it. “I’ll, uh, have your salad out in a jiffy.”

“If you do not mind I would like to ask you something.”

Jim looked around warily, but said, “Okay.”

“I am wondering what time you cease work.”

“Oh. Um.” Jim’s mind went blank. He rubbed the back of his neck. He could see Spock was waiting, eyebrow raised. “About eleven, I guess. Restaurant closes at ten but then there’s always a bit of cleanup after and the stragglers at the table who don’t leave for a bit. So usually I don’t know like eleven.”

 Spock’s lips thinned a little. “And what are your days off?”

Jim frowned. “Well. I mean, how come you’re asking?”

Spock’s eyebrow shot up higher. “I believe it is the accepted way to inquire after a date to see you. Is it not?”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “See-see me?”

There was just the subtlest change in Spock’s expression. “You would rather not. I understand.”

“No!” Jim said quickly. Winced at how he had just raised his voice. “I just…really? You and me?”

“You do not date non-humans.”

Jim laughed then. Maybe a little hysterically. “I don’t date anyone.” Then he blushed and looked away. “But I’d…if you mean it—”

“I mean it.”

Jim glanced back at him. “Yeah? My days off are Mondays, Tuesdays, and  Wednesdays. I get off at three on Thursdays. Fridays and Saturdays until around eleven. Sundays about nine.” He bit his lip. “More than you wanted to know right?”

“No. It was most helpful. If you are amenable, I would like to take you to dinner on Monday. I can pick you up.”

“Um, sure. Yes. I’m amenable.” Jim swallowed. “I’d better get your salad.”

He hurried back to the kitchen.

“See! Told you!” Leo cackled.

Jim shoved his friend. “Shut up.”

“You should ditch those glasses so he can see those eyes of yours.”

He rolled his eyes. “I can’t see without them, genius.”

“Too bad.”

“Anyway, stop distracting me with this crap. It’s just, you know, like a first date or whatever.”

“He wants in your pants.”

“Shut up,” Jim said again. “Don’t you have tables to serve?”

Leo simply grinned. “Yeah, yeah. I do. But here’s what I’ve heard about Vulcan anatomy—”

“Leo, table three is asking for their check,” Janice Rand, the owner,  said, as she entered the employee area.

“Okay.” And Leo moved away.

Janice eyed Jim. “You okay, honey? You look a little red.”

Jim attempted a smile. “It’s hot in here.”

“I’ll turn the air on.”

“Thanks.” Jim glanced back toward Spock. He was still there. Jim’s stomach was twisted in knots, but also, maybe, he was just a little excited.


	2. Dining with Spock

The doorbell rang.

“Oh, gosh, he’s early!” Jim exclaimed. He had just pulled a dark gray t-shirt over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

“Relax, Romeo,” Leonard spoke from the door way of Jim’s room. “You look gorgeous. He’s gonna die.”

Jim straightened his glasses. “Stop. First of all, I’m no Romeo. And I’m just wearing nice jeans and a t-shirt.” Jim bit his lip. “Oh, crap. I’m underdressed, aren’t I?’

The doorbell rang again.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Impatient, isn’t he?”

“Maybe I should wear a jacket. Can I borrow your navy one?”

“Sure. Go ahead. I’d better get the door.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Wait!”

Leonard turned back with a frown. “What?”

“I didn’t say I had a roommate. What if he thinks we’re living together?”

“We are.”

“But we aren’t like together together. What if he—”

“Relax.” Leonard walked away and a moment later he heard the door open. He went to Leonard’s closet and fished out the navy suit jacket.

“I believe I have the wrong apartment.”

“No, you don’t. Come in.”

 _Oh crap_.

Jim hurried to the entryway, pulling on the jacket.

“And you are?” Spock asked.

“Leonard McCoy.”

Jim arrived just in time to see Len stick his hand out toward Spock who visibly shrank back.

“Uh, hey.” Jim put himself between Len and Spock. “Leonard’s my brother.”

“Then your name is Jim McCoy?”

Leonard snorted behind him and it was all Jim could do not to turn around and glare at his friend.

“No. Um. Kirk. James Kirk. Leonard’s my brother from another mother.”

Spock merely stared at that, his expression completely blank and unreadable.

Jim cleared his throat. He had the urge to fan his face. “So, I’m ready.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Leonard said, clearly amused.

Jim ignored him and scrambled to follow after Spock who had already left the apartment and was halfway down the hallway when Jim caught up.

“You’re very prompt,” Jim blurted out.

“I believe in punctuality.” Spock paused at the lift. “I suggest we take the stairs as this made odd noises that greatly calls into question its ability to function properly.”

“Oh, yeah. It always does that. And it’s broken down a few times. This way.”

Jim headed toward the door that contained the stairs that would take them five stories below to the street level. He didn’t fail to notice that Spock seemed to be very close behind him.

When they reached the street level, Jim pushed the door open to the outside. Instantly he felt the moisture in the air and his glasses fogged up.

“Oh nuts.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Jim took off his glasses and rubbed them on the hem of his shirt. “Nothing. My glasses just fogged up and I couldn’t see.” He put them back on. “That’s better.”

“You have extraordinary eyes,” Spock said.

He licked his lips. “You mean—yeah?”

Spock nodded. “I have never seen their like in color.” Spock put his hand on the small of Jim’s back and Jim tried not to shiver in reaction. But no one had touched him like that. It seemed positively possessive. Not in a bad way. “Shall we?”

Spock led him to a hover car.

“You have your own? Wow, that’s pretty cool,” Jim said, knowing he sounded like the total nerd he was but unable to help himself. They were absurdly expensive. Him and Leonard couldn’t afford one even pooling their money together.

“Yes,” was Spock’s simple answer.

Not a word was exchanged as Spock moved into traffic and headed only he knew where as they flashed by street after street of San Francisco.

They stopped in front of what looked like a warehouse to Jim and it was one he didn’t recognize. For the first time he began to get nervous for another reason. He really didn’t know Spock and for all he knew he could be a serial killer. Were Vulcans serial killers? He’d never heard of one but it wasn’t like he studied up on them or anything.

They got out of the hover car and headed to a door that Spock pressed a code into. The door slid up bottom to top and Jim followed Spock inside.

He stopped in his tracks. In the middle of this building was a giant aquarium of exotic fishes and sea life of every color, blues, yellow, oranges, pinks. Only nature could put on such a display.  

“This way, Jim.” Spock held out his hand, which sort of surprised Jim, because he had shrank away from Leonard’s hand. He put his hand in Spock’s and Spock curled his fingers around Jim’s.

They went through an archway where you could look to the right and to the left and above and see nothing but fish and coral and seaweed. It was amazing.

In the middle of all this was a table set for two with a white tablecloth and dishes that looked like they cost more than Jim’s yearly salary.

Spock gestured to the table. “Please.”

Jim took the seat Spock held out for him and then bit his lip as Spock pushed him in close to the table. Spock sat across from him.

“What is this place?”

“It belongs to a friend. It is for conservation purposes. Marine biologists and oceanographers collaborate to ensure the long term survival of many of the species here and in the bay.”

“It’s incredible.”

“Then I assume I have impressed you.”

Jim smiled, dropping his gaze shyly. “Was that the goal?”

“Indeed.”

Jim looked up to meet Spock’s gaze. “Why?”

“You must know.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t.”

Spock paused and lifted up a water glass. At that moment a man in a tuxedo appeared from the side.

“May I bring you a drink, sir?” the man asked Jim.

“Uh. I don’t really…iced tea?”

The man nodded and turned toward Spock.

“The same. Thank you, Godfrey.”

Jim stared at the man moved off. “Godfrey? Is that really his name?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim licked his lips and reached for his own water. “Are you like super rich or something?”

“I am not rich. Godfrey is a family acquaintance who I have hired for the evening.”

“Oh.”

“As to your question, I find you appealing.”

Jim felt his face heat and he tried to cover his blush by raising his water glass to cover his face. Seriously, he was ridiculous.  

“This makes you uncomfortable.” Spock said it like a statement not a question.

“No, it’s just…”

“I am unfamiliar with the preferences of Humans,” Spock admitted. “My mother is Human and so I did seek her guidance with regard to inquiring after a social engagement.”

“You aren’t doing it wrong, Spock,” Jim said.

“You do not share my interest.”

“That’s not it either. I do.” Jim turned hotter than a furnace. “I just—”

“You are a virgin.”

Jim wanted to crawl under the table just then. “Yes.”

Godfrey took that moment to step back over to their table, setting down iced tea before each of them. “When should I start the first course, sir?” he asked Spock.

“Now would be a good time, thank you.”

Jim picked up his iced tea and winced when his hand shook. Spock was staring at him with those dark assessing eyes.

“You have lived a sheltered life.”

“A little,” Jim admitted. “I moved to San Francisco with my brother when I was still a teen.”

“Leonard McCoy?”

Jim laughed at that. “No. My real brother. Sam. And his wife. My father was killed when I was young”

“What about your mother?”

“She wasn’t always around and I didn’t really want to stay with her husband. Anyway,  living with your brother kind of, well, makes it hard to do much of anything.” He dropped his gaze again. “And like Sam says, I’m kind of a smarty pants, so, that doesn’t really help either.”

“A smarty pants?”

Jim nodded. “I’ve been called a genius or whatever. Anyway, the reason I have such a weird schedule at the restaurant is I’m pre-med.”

“You wish to be a doctor?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t actually know what I want to be. But a lot of my family were doctors. Leonard’s already in medical school. That’s kind of how we met. I needed a place to stay when Sam and his wife left planet for a three year science mission and he wanted a roommate. We’ve been BFFs ever since.”

Godfrey arrived pushing a cart with a soup tureen on it. “Plomeek soup,” he announced.

At Jim’s questioning look, Spock said, “A Vulcan dish.”

A bowl of soup was set before Jim and then Spock.

As Godfrey once more disappeared, Spock said, “Most Humans find it bland.”

“Does your mom?”

“I believe the proper response is…she has acquired the taste.”

Jim nodded and stuck his spoon into soup. He spooned some in his mouth. Er. Yeah. Kind of boring. But not a horrid taste. He took another. “What do you do?”

“I am a Commander in Starfleet.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “Wow. Starfleet?”

“Then you have heard of it.”

“Oh, my God, are you kidding?”

“I am not in fact jesting. I also am an instructor at the Academy temporarily.”

“Temporarily?”

“Eventually I will receive an assignment in space.”

“Golly.” Jim lowered his gaze again. Ack. What made him sound like such a dork around this guy?

“To get back to the matter at hand.”

Jim shifted his gaze upward.

“You do, in fact, reciprocate my interest.”

Jim swallowed. His fingers tightened around his iced tea glass. “Yes.”


	3. Second Date

“You’re back earlier than I thought.” Leonard looked up from his terminal in their apartment.

Jim shrugged out of his jacket. Or scratch that. Leonard’s. “We just had dinner.”

“He didn’t walk you to the door?”

“I told him not to. I’m-I’m not a damsel or something, Leo.” He flopped down on the couch.

“I thought you’d get lucky for once.”

“Jesus. No. I mean we had a nice time. He was super nice.”

“Boring huh?”

“Leo!”

“For Christ’s sake you said ‘nice’ twice in the same sentence. The way he was watching you in the restaurant I thought for sure he’d be all over you.”

“He found out I’m, you know.”

“From Iowa?”

Jim stuck his tongue out. “Stop pretending you don’t know just so I’ll say it.”

Leo leaned back in his chair. “That put him off, did it?”

“Not like off off. But I think it gave him a little pause. We’re, uh, going to the movies tomorrow.”

“Good night kiss?”

Jim shook his head. “All he did was brush my fingers. Nice.”

Leonard snorted.

“Shut up. It was. Seemed, I don’t know, old-fashioned or whatever. I think he’s super rich even though he denied it.” Jim sighed, took his glasses off, and rubbed his eyes. “He had like a butler named Godfrey. Said he was a family friend. I’m gonna have some hot chocolate. You want any?”

“No.” Leonard scrunched up his face. “Touched your fingers huh? There’s something…”

Jim ignored him and went into the kitchen to make his hot chocolate. He went to the cabinet. “Hey, Lennie?”

“Knock off that Lennie stuff, kid.”

Jim grinned. “Are we out of marshmallows?”

“Mini or regular?”

“Um. Mini.”

“Regular flavored or fruit flavored?”

Okay so Jim did love marshmallows. “Regular.”

“We’re out.”

“Nuts.”

“You’re allergic.”

Jim rolled his eyes and closed the cabinet. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have picked some up.”

“Slipped my mind,” Leonard said. “Aha!”

He knew he was going to seriously regret this but…”Aha, what?”

“Found it, smarty pants.”

There was that stupid nickname again.

Jim pushed his glasses up, once again, stupid things, and grabbed his hot chocolate to return to the couch. Lumpy old thing. It was bought at some second hand store by two owners prior to Leonard.

“What’d you find?”

“I knew there was something about Vulcans and their fingers.” Leonard looked far too gleeful. “Pointy-eared bastard was totally making out with you on the sly.”

“Huh? No, he wasn’t.”

“See for your damn self.”

Jim rose and went to look over Leonard’s shoulder. He smacked Leonard. “That’s a porn site!”

“So?”

“I didn’t even know Vulcans did porn.” Jim sat back down.

“They have sex just like anyone else,” Leonard insisted. “The point was, he was sneaking kisses.”

Jim shook his head. “Nah.”

“Fine, fine. See what he gets up to during that movie tomorrow night.”

**** 

“What movie theater is over here?” Jim asked as Spock maneuvered his hover car through San Francisco.

“There is none that I am aware,” Spock replied.

This time Jim had been waiting at the curb when Spock came to get him. It wasn’t that Spock had told him to or anything but Jim didn’t want him to have to go to any trouble. Spock had been surprised to find Jim waiting and had expressed slight displeasure that Jim would stand out on the street instead of waiting in the safety of his apartment.

“I can protect myself you know,” Jim had insisted, and then instantly felt embarrassed for speaking so crossly.

“I thought we were going to the movies,” Jim said now.

“I thought it would be preferable to see a movie at my house.”

“Oh.”

“If you object—”

“No. I don’t.”

Jim shouldn’t have been surprised that Spock had one of those colorful Victorian homes San Francisco was famous for, but he was. This one was painted in shades of green and purple and had one of those round rooms with fancy paned windows.

“Wow, is this your house?” Jim asked as he stumbled out of the hover car.

“For now.”

“What does that mean?”

“It is a rental only. I do not currently own property on Terra. “

Jim followed Spock to the door, aware he was gaping at everything like a fish. “This is pretty close to the Academy, huh?”

“Indeed, which is why I chose it. That and its fascinating architecture.” Spock opened the door with an old fashioned key and gestured for Jim to step inside.

It was a pretty house, something out of a fairy-tale, and Spock was like a fairy prince or something. Jim, though, was more a troll than a princess.

He couldn’t stifle a giggle.

“There is something you find amusing?”

“No. Just. Well. Yeah. I mean.”

Spock arched a brow. Jim couldn’t blame him.

“I feel like I’m in a romance novel or something,” Jim admitted. “And I’m kinda out of my element.”

“I assure you I am no hero of a romance novel.” Spock gestured to a hallway. “This way.”

Spock opened a door which led to a small personal theater with seats set up just like a movie theater would have.

“You have your own theater?”

“It came with the house. Apparently at one time this home was owned by a very wealthy actor who liked to have private screenings.” Spock paused. “Mostly with paramours.”

Jim didn’t know why that word made him blush, but it did.

“You are uncomfortable.”

“No.” Jim shook his head. “I’m not used to all this fuss.”

“It is a small matter.”

They took their seats and Spock started the screen with a small button on the side of his chair. Fancy, thought Jim.

The lights were lowered and the first thing that came on made Jim choke out a laugh.

“A Starfleet recruitment film?”

Spock shrugged slightly. “You did mention uncertainty in your choice of career.”

Jim smiled. “You’re something else.”

After that a romantic comedy came on. He noticed Spock didn’t laugh once but then again he wasn’t even sure Vulcans laughed. Jim enjoyed it though and he noticed once or twice Spock touching his fingers again with his own.

When the lights came on, Jim turned to Spock. He licked his lips. “Can I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

“Are you-is that—” Jim sighed.

“Jim?”

“You wouldn’t be kissing me or something, would you?”

“You mean this?” Jim stroked his index and middle fingers along Jim’s.

Jim licked his lips again and nodded.

“Or this?” Spock leaned in close, tilted his head to the side. His lips touched Jim’s. For some reason, Jim expected them to be cool, but they were not. They were warm, sweetly, fabulously warm. And it was crazy, because Jim had never, which was really stupid, how did he get to be this age without even—

His glasses fogged up.

Jim pulled back. “Nuts.”   


	4. Frosted Animal Cookies

“It is agreeable to see you again, Leonard.”

Leonard peered at Spock from his position on their lumpy couch. “Yeah, agreeable.”

“So. Um. I invited Spock to come up for a cup of tea,” Jim said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tea, is it?” Leonard smirked. “How was the movie?”

“Cute.” Jim gestured to the kitchen. “Let’s get you that tea.”

Leonard stretched and yawned very loudly. “I guess I’m super tired. I should probably go to bed.”

“You don’t have to,” Jim said quickly.

“I know when to make myself scarce, kid.” Leonard rose from the couch. “And no worries, I’ll wear earplugs.”

Jim didn’t even respond to that. Instead he buried his red face in the cabinet, pretending to look for the tea. He emerged a few minutes later when he was sure he had his red face under control. He pulled out a box of plain black teabags.

“Nothing fancy, I’m afraid. We’re not really tea drinkers. I mean hot tea. I like iced all right.” Great now he was babbling. Obviously small talk was not his forte. And hell, his lips still tingled a little from all those kisses Spock gave him back at his house. And really, he wanted more. Like a lot more. Kisses that is.

“Whatever you have is acceptable,” was Spock’s reply.

“Okay.” He put on the water to boil and then went back into the cabinet to see what he could serve with the tea. He was supposed to serve something, wasn’t he?

“Tell me about your family, Jim.”

“Oh. Well. There’s not much to tell or anything. My dad died when I was young. So for a while it was just me and my mom and my brother. Sam’s a doctor. Remember I said lots of my family are doctors?”

“I do.”

Jim reached way into the back of the cabinet and pulled out the box of animal shaped cookies covered in pink and white frosting and covered in sprinkles.

“Um. Anyway. Mom remarried a few years back to some dude named Frank.”

“It sounds as though you do not care for him.”

“He’s kind of a lazy slob.” Jim pulled down two cups from the cabinet above the stove and added the teabags. “He’s got a daughter from a previous marriage. Tiffany. She’s kind of…well. You know.”

“I do not know.”

Jim laughed a little at that and poured boiling water over the bags. “A bitch.” He felt his face heat again. “Sorry.”

“For what do you apologize?”

“Calling people names isn’t very nice. But she is. I mean, she’s not nice to me or Sam or even my mom. Anyway, they all live in Riverside, so I don’t see them much. And that’s okay.” He gestured to the dining room table. “Why don’t you sit and I‘ll bring it over.”

Spock went over to the table and sat in one of the chairs.

Jim discarded the teabags after the tea steeped and then poured some of the animal shaped cookies onto a plate and brought both to the table. “Like I said nothing fancy,” Jim said when Spock raised his eyebrow. “What about your family?”

“They are on Vulcan.”

“Well.” Jim laughed. “I would have guessed that.”

“As I stated previously, my mother is human. My father is the Vulcan ambassador to Earth.”

“Yeah? That’s pretty cool. Is that how he met your mom?”

“Negative. They met when she spilled hot water in his lap.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

Spock nodded. “My mother was a teacher, however, during a break in the school year, she was assisting her aunt in the running of her small café. My father dined at the restaurant with a colleague and she was bringing him hot water for tea when she tripped.”

“Ouch.” Jim winced.

“Indeed. She has often joked that my birth was a miracle after that.”

Jim smiled. “She sounds cool.”

“I believe by Earth standards, you would think so, yes.” Spock picked up a pink sprinkled elephant cookie and took a tiny bite. He gave a little shrug. “The taste is not altogether unpleasant.”

“Um. Thanks?”

“If agreeable, I would like to see you tomorrow night. There is a concert I have tickets to and I thought perhaps we might find the experience pleasant.”

“Sure. Okay.” Jim nodded. “Sounds good. Do I need to dress up or anything?”

“What you have been wearing to our other activities should be sufficient.” Spock finished his tea and stood up, so Jim did too. “I will take my leave now.”

“All right.” Jim walked with Spock to the door. “You want me to walk down to your hover car with you?”

“That would be inconvenient and unnecessary. Besides it has begun to rain and I would not wish for you to get wet.” Spock leaned toward Jim and then placed an all too chaste kiss on his lips. “Seven o’clock.”

“Huh? Oh. Tomorrow. Right.” At least his glasses didn’t fog up this time. But for some reason that disappointed Jim. He’d wanted fogged up glasses. And swollen, wet lips. Apparently he wasn’t going to get that. Those.

“Goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight, Spock.”

“Lock the door after me.”

Jim nodded and then closed the door after briefly watching Spock head for the stairs down. He turned the lock.

Well, nuts.

Damn it. He was still a virgin. He was beginning to think he was going to die one.


	5. Third Date

“Leo! Leo! Wake up.”  Jim shook his friend who always slept like the dead. Well, not like a zombie or anything. Jim hated zombies. Scary ass fuckers.

Leo began to flail his arms in Jim’s direction. “Stop shaking me. I’m awake, damn it.”

“Your eyes are still closed.”

Leo peeled one open and eyed him. “Shouldn’t you be underneath that Vulcan right about now?”

“No!” Jim exclaimed. “Well, yeah. But he’s gone.”

“You mean I hid out in here for nothing?”

Jim got in the bed with Leo, lying next to him. “Yes. But listen, tomorrow is the third date. Isn’t that supposed to mean something?”

“For Humans, yeah. Vulcans? Who knows?”

“There’s a huge problem.”

“Other than you’re lying in my bed much too close for comfort?”

Jim made a face. “It’s not like I have cooties.”

“So you say,” Len said with a smirk. “Okay, kid. I’ll bite. What’s the problem?”

“I have to work.”

Leo frowned. “Isn’t tomorrow Wednesday?”

“Yup.”

“You have Wednesdays off.”

Jim nodded. “I know that. Normally. But see last week, before Spock asked me out, I agreed to work for Philomena’s shift this Wednesday. She works from 3 to 11. And I made a date with Spock for 7.”

“So tell Philomena you can’t do it.”

“Well, sure, logically I could do that.”

Leo sat up. “God, two dates and he’s rubbing off on you.”

“No he’s not and that’s the problem.” Jim blushed at his own words.

Leo burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you of all people said that.”

“Oh shut up. And Jesus, Leo, I’m about to explode with the wanting it.”

Leo shook his head and stood, reaching for a shirt. “There’s an image I totally didn’t need.”

“So if the third date _is_ the magic number…well that’s where you come in.”

Leo stared at Jim, hands on his hips. “Well I know I’m going to regret this. But spit it out.”

“Can you work Philomena’s shift? You’re off Wednesdays too. It would be a huge favor. I know that. I’ll owe you big time. Please.”

“If you stop whining I will. Ack. You’re like an annoying whiny little brother.”

Jim ignored all that and concentrated on Len’s agreement. “Yeah? You will?”

“Yeah. Now get the hell out of my bed before I take a picture of you and text it to your Vulcan just to be mean.”

Jim scrambled out of the bed, but his legs tangled in the sheets and he fell face down. “Nuts. That hurt.”

“Did you break your glasses?”

Jim pushed them up his nose. “No, thankfully.”

Leo reached down and helped Jim to stand. “Answer a few questions first.”

“But-but you already agreed.”

“And I still will,” Leo replied. “Come on out into the kitchen. I’ll fix you some warm milk.”

“I don’t need warm milk,” Jim mumbled but followed Len out anyway.

Leo pointed to a chair at the dining room table. “Sit down.”

Jim did.

Leo went into the fridge and took out the milk and then poured it into a sauce pan.

“You could add cocoa to that.”

“Too much sugar before bed isn’t good for you.”

Jim sighed but didn’t argue. “What are your questions?”

“Do you actually like this guy or do you just want to get laid?”

“Huh?”

Leo poured the warm milk in a mug and handed it to Jim. “Are you just trying to stop being a virgin and any old guy will do or do you actually like Spock?”

“Well. Does it matter?”

“Not to me per se. But from my research into Vulcans, they don’t really do too much in the way of casual sex.”

“Weren’t you looking at a Vulcan porn site?”

“That’s not real Vulcans. I think your Vulcan is the sort that takes everything quite seriously. So I’m saying, if you get it on with this guy, be prepared to have him think you’re making some sort of commitment, and if that’s not what _you_ want, you shouldn’t string him along. There are plenty of guys out there willing to pop your cherry, Jim.”

His face heated. “God, Leo. The shit you say.”

“Never mind that. Drink your milk and answer my question.”

“I like him a lot. He’s super hot. And a great kisser.”

“So?”

“I’d be willing to consider a boyfriend arrangement, yeah,” Jim said, taking a sip of his milk.

“That would be a start for sure. But you know, Jim, Vulcans bond and do voodoo and stuff.”

“Voodoo?”

“Mind shit. They invade your mind and take over parts of it.”

Jim blinked rapidly. “What?”

Leo shrugged. “That’s what I’ve read. I have no personal experience. Now finish that up and go to bed. All I’m saying is before it gets too far tomorrow or whenever, make sure you know what you’re doing and what you’re getting into. You can always call me to come get you if you get in over your head. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jim nodded. “Okay.”

****

Jim decided to wait in front of his building for Spock when seven o’clock came around. Predictably, Spock was early, but so was Jim, having anticipated that.

Spock was dressed in black slacks and a black sweater. Jim began to wonder if his entire wardrobe was made up of black. Perhaps he’d even get to know.

“Hello,” he greeted Spock as Spock walked up to him.

“Good evening. I did not intend for you to stand out here waiting.”

“No, I know. It was no big deal. Why have you go all the way up?” Jim indicated his own dark blue jeans and brown shirt. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, you are fine.” Spock led him to the hover car and Jim got in.

“What kind of concert is it?”

“A musical concert.”

“No, I know that. I mean what kind of music?”

“Ah. It is an old rock concert.”

“Oh. Cool.”

They didn’t talk much the rest of the way, but Jim had already discovered Spock wasn’t much of a talker.

They found their seats quickly, which were very good seats as far as Jim could tell. The concert itself sort of passed in a blur of really loud music. He found himself wishing a few times for earplugs. But then it was over and they were leaving and Jim was starting to get nervous that Spock would take him home.

“What next?” Spock asked as he pulled the hover car back into traffic.

“You, um, could take me to your-your place.” Jim looked out the window. “If you wanted to.”

Spock didn’t say anything to that and Jim began to get more embarrassed.

“Nuts,” he muttered.

“What?”

“Or if you’d rather just take me home to my place, I guess that’s okay.”

“I think my house is preferable,” Spock replied quietly.

Jim clutched onto the handle of the door of the hover car. He swallowed. Nodded. “Okay. Good.”

He was torn between wanting the hover care to get there immediately and wanting it to take a couple of hours at least.

“Do, uh, do you know what voodoo is?” he blurted out.

“Voodoo?”

Jim licked his lips and adjusted his glasses. “Never mind.” He smiled. Len and his stories.

“You are nervous?”

“What? Oh no. Why?”

“You appear to be about to bolt out that door.”

Jim let go of the handle. “Sorry. It’s really hot, isn’t it?”

Spock’s lips curved very slightly. “I had not noticed. Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“You have no need to be nervous. I would not hurt you.”

“I know.”

“And I am aware of your inexperience since you yourself told me.”

Jim blushed. “Nuts. Me and my big mouth.”

“If you would rather go home—”

“No! We’re doing this!”

Spock glanced his way, eyebrow raised.

“You know. If-if you want to.”

_Just shut up, Jim._

He scooted down in his seat and hoped the hover car would hurry.


	6. Something in Common

Jim pretty much figured he’d be nervous his first time with anyone, really, but the fact that it was about to be, or he hoped so anyway, with this super cool sexy as can be Vulcan made him doubly so. Spock could have _anyone._

What if Jim did it wrong?

Well, but how many ways was there to do it anyway? Of course, that didn’t mean Jim would be good at it.

Just now though, Jim was standing, fretting, in the front hallway of Spock’s house. Spock had declared he would make tea and had departed for the kitchen. Jim wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow or go into the living room or stand where he was or…he didn’t know.

Nuts, this was why he was still alone without any boyfriend or experience. Because he was a total and complete dork.

“Jim?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jim followed Spock’s voice and went to the kitchen.

“Are you well?” Spock asked softly.

Jim could feel himself blush. “Yes. I-I’m really not good at this.”

“What is it you feel you are not good at?”

“You know, um, dating and intimacy and all that. I don’t know how to act or what to do.”

Spock handed Jim a cup of tea. “And you believe we must engage in sexual congress tonight, because why?”

Jim swallowed. He wished it was the earth swallowing him. “Third date.”

Spock arched a brow. “And there is significance in this?”

“Well, yeah. Most of the time you’re supposed to.”

“Supposed to?”

“Engage in-in that thing you said.”

“Ah.” Spock nodded. “This is why you were nervous the entire evening?”

“Yeah.” Jim blew out a breath. “I really like you.”

“I enjoy your company as well.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah?”

“I would not continue to seek additional interaction with you if I did not.” Spock shook his head and took a sip of his tea. “But I do not believe that we are required to follow some arbitrary timeline of intimacy. When the time is right, for both of us, if we choose to commit to such a relationship, then I am certain it will come natural to us and not be something that causes you to nearly pass out.”

“Commit?” His voice did not squeak.

Spock tilted his head. “In general, Vulcans do not engage in casual dalliances.”

Recalling what Len told him, Jim still made himself say, “No?”

“I would not say it is never done. But it is not common.”  

Jim bit his lip and nodded. “I’ve heard that about-about Vulcans.” Then suddenly, Jim thought of something that caused his breath to catch. He stared at Spock, wide-eyed. “Does-does that mean you…have you never?”

“That is correct, I have not.”

“Wow,” Jim whispered. “I mean, Len said Vulcans didn’t do casual and I guess I knew you probably didn’t, because you didn’t act like you did, but I never thought about it too much.”

“Does this bother you?”

He quickly shook his head no. “It actually takes a little bit of the pressure off.” Then he frowned. “Or-or maybe puts it on. I don’t know.” He laughed. “To think we might be each other’s firsts is pretty cool.”

For a few heartbeats, Spock merely stared at him, but then his lips curved very slightly. “Indeed.”

“So that girl I’ve seen you with sometimes really is just a friend.”

Spock arched a brow. “Yes. My sexual preference lies with males.”

That had Jim grinning. “Lucky me then.”

 “It would seem so,” Spock murmured. “Do you wish for me to take you back to your apartment?”

“No. I mean even if we’re not on some timeline, like you said, I’d still like to stay here with you.” Jim paused. “If that’s all right.”

“That is most acceptable.” And when Spock held out his fingers toward Jim, he gladly met them.

****

“Don’t ask,” Jim told Leo as he entered their apartment the next morning.

 Leo, who was sitting at the dining room table working on his PADD and drinking coffee, was already opening his mouth. At Jim’s words, he closed it.

“I hope there’s more of that.” Jim went into their kitchen in search of coffee. He poured himself some from the pot. Normally, Jim wasn’t a huge coffee drinker but there were times he enjoyed a cup.

“Up late were you?”

“No, not really. I could just use the stimulant.” Jim took a fortifying sip. He sat at the table. “I know even though I told you not to, you’re itching to ask, so I’ll tell you. I’m still a card carrying virgin.”

“They have cards for that, do they?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I had a really nice time though.”

“You spent the night at his house.” Leo paused, screwed up his face. “Right?”

“Yeah. We had, um, you know, separate beds.” He felt himself blush. Yet again. Damn it. “We watched some stuff and then I fell asleep on the couch and so he took me to a spare room.”

“But nothing happened?”

“We did some finger kissing. And we snuggled on the couch.”

Leo shook his head. “Sounds pretty dull.”

“I liked it. We agreed there was no rush to sex.”

“Huh. Really? Because I thought you were kind of into the idea.”

“He saw I was nervous and suggested it.”

“Hm.” Leo shook his head again.

“Not everything has to be about sex.”

“If you say so.”

Jim sighed and sipped his coffee. “I do say so.”

“Are you seeing him again?”

“Yeah. Tonight. I get off at three, so he’s picking me up from work.”

“What’s the date plan?”

“An art museum. And then dinner.”

“Yep, sounds dull.”

“Oh shut up. I like museums. And I like him. A lot.”

“I know you do, kid. And I’m glad you’re having fun. But I did say they don’t do casual.”

“You were right too. He said that.” Jim turned the coffee mug in his hands. “That’s a little daunting. I mean, if we do have sex, then it’s supposed to be for the long term, right? And how do I know that’s what I want if I haven’t tried anybody else?”

Leo laughed at that which made Jim scowl. “You should put it like that to him exactly.”

Jim stuck out his tongue.

“No seriously. I bet his reaction to that would be funny.”

“You aren’t helping. At all. It’s normal to think about this stuff, isn’t it?”

Leo nodded. “Pretty normal. Most hot young things like you want to play the field before they discover their one and only. But you’ve never followed the pattern of those types before so why should you now?”

Jim moistened his lips. “What if I…hate it?”

“You won’t.”

“But what if I do?”

“Jim, stop looking for problems that aren’t there.”

“What if he hates it?”

Leo sighed. “He won’t.”

Coffee splashed onto Jim’s hand. “Nuts.”

Leo tossed him a napkin. “Stop spinning it and you won’t spill on yourself, dunderhead.”

“I don’t want to screw this up,” Jim said softly. His gaze rose to Leo’s. “I really like him.”

“So you’ve said. Jim, you aren’t going to screw it up. From what I’ve seen, he’s pretty smitten.”

Jim’s lips twitched. “Smitten? I like the idea of that.”

“Thought you might.” Leo rose. “And now I have class. And so do you, smarty pants.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he scrambled up from the table. “Shoot. I’m gonna be late. Again.”


	7. Assurance

“I suppose you want to sit in Jim’s section,” the owner of the restaurant, Janice Rand, said to Spock when he stood waiting to be seated.

Spock could see the young blond human smiling down at a couple of patrons at a table. They were both young females, one Caitian and one Orion, and they both were showing clear interest in Jim. Since Jim was an uncommonly handsome human, Spock was not at all surprised by this.

“Yes, please,” he responded to Rand.

As he was led to a table, Spock spotted Jim’s roommate, Leonard McCoy serving another section of the restaurant. He sort of glared in Spock’s direction but Spock ignored him. According to Jim, McCoy had a tendency to glare a lot. Spock hardly took it personally.

He had ascertained long before he expressed an interest in Jim that Jim’s relationship with McCoy was not a romantic one. He’d clarified it again once he was seeing Jim just to be certain. It had been the logical thing to do considering how odd McCoy behaved around Jim. But Spock had since gathered enough data on McCoy to verify that they truly had only a brotherly connection. Spock had come to appreciate McCoy’s protectiveness of Jim. Spock felt similarly.

As Spock slid into the booth that was generally the one he was seated in at the restaurant, he picked up the menu.  He knew it quite well at this point, but he did not wish to appear as though he was staring at Jim as he continued to talk to the two females. Logically, however, Spock was paying attention, for he wanted to make certain Jim was not expressing an interest in either of them.

He was certainly not jealous. Vulcans did not give in to such petty, unpleasant emotions. And as he had already acknowledged, he could hardly fault them in their general interest in Jim.

Finally Jim flashed the females another winning smile and moved away from their table. He turned and spotted Jim and that brilliant smile widened.

“Hey!”

“Good evening, Jim.”

“I didn’t know you were coming in tonight.”

“I desired to see you,” Spock admitted. He noticed the females at the nearby table were openly gawking at them.

“Yeah? Well, I’m super happy to see you, too.” Jim adjusted his glasses. “Did you want your usual?”

Spock closed his menu. “Yes, please.”

“Coming right up.”

As Jim moved away, the females continued to look at him. Spock tried his Vulcan best not to look smug.

Jim brought his cup of tea first and then brought over what looked like beers to the females.

“Who is that?” the Caitian asked.

Jim followed her gaze and smiled. “Oh, that’s my boyfriend.”

“Your…boyfriend?” the Orion asked, looking more than a little disappointed.

Jim nodded, looked a little flushed. “Um, yeah. Spock.”

“I didn’t know Vulcans ever had boyfriends,” the Caitian female said, tapping her long nails on the table. “I thought they did that seven year ritual with their female mates in order to propagate their species.”

“Apparently not always,” Jim said with a small shrug. “Ready to order?”

“Well, he must have a mate. They bond as children.”

Jim smiled vaguely. “Order?”

The females gave their order and Jim left their table again. They dropped their voices to little whispers and Spock stopped paying attention to them. He was obviously going to have to talk to Jim about the information they had told him.

****

Spock stayed until closing. The restaurant was not particularly busy and Jim kept bringing him tea.

“Okay,” Jim said coming up to Spock and removing his apron. “I’m done. You ready?”

“I am.” He rose from his seat. “It might be prudent to visit the restroom before we depart.”

Jim laughed a little. “Too much tea, huh?”

“Indeed.” Spock quirked his lips a little and then went to see to it. Jim was waiting by the front door when Spock returned.

Jim pushed the door open. “So what did you want to do? It’s kind of late. There’s a late show at the movies.”

 “Some other time, perhaps? I have anticipated a more private setting as I would like the opportunity to speak with you.”

Jim tilted his head and bit his lip and Spock could tell his statement made Jim nervous. He was not certain why.

“If you do not object, there is a teashop near here that is open quite late.”

“Sure.”

Spock led the way down the city street toward the small intimate shop. He was acquainted with the woman who ran it as she had been classmates with Spock’s mother when they were children. Spock knew he would be given priority seating and sure enough, they were led to an intimate table in a back corner that would afford them the privacy Spock desired.

Spock waited until they had both ordered chai tea before broaching the subject he wished to speak with Jim about.

“Jim, I heard your conversation with the Caitian and Orion females at the restaurant.”

Jim flushed red. “Oh. Nuts. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were listening.”

“Vulcans have superior hearing.”

Jim sighed.

“But I am unclear why you are apologizing.”

Jim looked away, moistening his lips with his tongue. “I called you my boyfriend.”

“And?”

Jim returned his gaze to Spock, clearly surprised. “Well, I—”

“I consider myself the same.”

“Yeah?”

“You believed otherwise?”

“Well. I don’t know.” He was back to blushing. “I’ve never had one. And I’m not sure exactly how everything is done.”

The waitress approached with their pot of chai tea, poured them each a cup, and then departed again.

“I overheard them tell you about Vulcan bonds conducted when we are children,” Spock said after watching Jim try his tea.

“Leonard said Vulcans bond.”

“Yes, that is true. It is similar to a Terran marriage.”

“Only you connect minds or something.”

“Essentially. The type of bond that the Caitian female referred to is common amongst my people. Vulcan children undergo a simple bonding ceremony where a preliminary mind link is created. But not enough to interfere in everyday life until the appointed time.”

Jim looked at Spock warily. “Appointed time?”

It was Spock’s turn to blush. “It is something we do not speak of with outsiders.”

“Oh.” Jim’s eyes widened behind his glasses.

Spock shook his head. “I was not bonded as a child.”

“No?”

“Negative. The female chosen for me refused the ceremony when the time came.”

Jim frowned. “Huh? Can she do that?”

“She did.” He shrugged slightly. “She objected to the choice of me for her.”

“Why?”

“Because I am half human.”

“That’s messed up.”

Spock inclined his head. “Perhaps. But it is fortuitous for our purposes as I am not otherwise unavailable to continue our growing relationship.”

Jim smiled. “I suppose that is true.”

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“I am aware that you seemed overly cautious or anxious about what I wished to discuss with you. May I inquire as to why?”

Jim bit his lip. “I thought-I thought—well, you know.”

“I do not or I would not have inquired.”

Jim laughed. “I guess, yeah. I thought you maybe were going to break up with me.”

Spock reached for Jim’s hand, curling his fingers first around the palm and then sliding them up Jim’s fingers to touch the pads of his to Jim’s. He watched with pleasure when Jim shivered.

“That is definitely not my intention,” Spock said quietly.

Jim’s eyes were bright as his gaze met Spock’s. When he looked at Spock that way, Spock knew he did not need to be jealous of others and he was gratified.


	8. A Picnic

“Oh, God. You aren’t doing what I think you’re doing.”

Jim turned from the display in the store to see Leo standing there with his eyes bugged out.

“Are you following me?”

“No, genius. I came here to buy some wine. I have a date.” Leo sighed. “I’m guessing you do too.” He gestured to the items Jim was studying. “It can’t be that hard to pick, um, that sort of, um, thing.”

Jim bit his lip and tried to ignore the moisture appearing on his glasses. He studied the bottles of lubricant on the shelf. “I didn’t know there would be so many of them.”

“Far be it from me to give you advice on this, but, um, I’d say go with the simple.” His friend looked away and pretended to be studying a display of pain relievers. Jim briefly wondered if he’d need one of those, too.

“Simple?”

“Yeah, plain and water based. No flavored crap.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. He was totally sweating. His gaze bypassed the orange and cherry flavored ones and landed on the water-based ordinary lube. He scooped up the bottle and hid it under his shirt.

“You might want to get two.”

Jim’s eyes bugged out. “That much?”

“Just so you don’t have to come back anytime soon,” Leo said, not looking at him.

Jim swallowed and grabbed another bottle, which he hid next to the other. He went down the aisle without another word to his best friend and up to the register. He didn’t look the cashier in the eyes but he was pretty sure the dude was smirking through the entire transaction. His bottles were packed in a small brown paper bag and Jim left the store.

Okay, Leo was right, two was better, because Jim was pretty sure he was never coming back to _this_ drug store again.

****

“I told you that you did not have to wait at the curb for me, Jim,” Spock said, as he got out of his hover car and opened the passenger door for Jim.

“Well, yeah, I know. But um, I just got back from someplace so it just seemed easier.” Jim slid into the seat and stuck the paper bag down next to his legs.

“I thought perhaps we could go for a picnic.”

Jim glanced sideways at him. “A-a picnic?”

Spock nodded. “Indeed. There is a park on the other side of the city. Much quieter and more isolated than Golden Gate.”

Jim licked his dry lips. “Okay.”

“You object?”

“No, no. I’ve never really been on a picnic to be honest. Parks have never really been my thing.”

“If you would prefer another activity I am open to alternatives.”

“No, that’s fine. I have nothing else.”

They both fell silent with Spock concentrating on the journey and Jim tapping the side of the hover car nervously.

He wasn’t really sure why he was nervous. If they were going to be having a picnic in the park they were certainly _not_ going to need his recent purchase. He was all for going slow and everything , but he was also getting just a little impatient with waiting. He had a problem with shyness, which was why he was in this predicament in the first place. If he’d been bolder in the past he wouldn’t still be a stupid inexperienced virgin by the time he got to Spock.

Spock pulled into a parking lot of a lush green park that was very unfamiliar to him. Jim had definitely never been there. There were only a few other vehicles in the lot.

“How did you know about this place?”

“An acquaintance told me it was a good place to meditate when I wished to do so outdoors. I have found that she was correct.”

An unexpected flair of jealousy hit Jim as he got out of the hover car. “She?”

Spock moved to the back of the car and removed a picnic basket from the trunk area. “Yes, she meditates too.”

“Is she the one I saw you with at the teashop?”

Spock tilted his head in a questioning way that for some reason raised Jim’s hackles. “You saw me at the teashop with a woman?”

“Uh-huh. A while back. Long before you and I started this.”

Spock nodded. “Then yes. Her name is Nyota Uhura. She is a cadet at the academy and is in many of my classes. Her specialty is linguistics.”

“Hmm. Well, isn’t that nice?”

“Jim?”

He sighed. “Nothing. I’m just…anyway, where are we headed?”

“I will show you my favorite spot.” Spock peered into his hover car. “You have left your paper bag.”

“Oh. Um, that’s all right, I’ll get it later.”

Spock bent down and retrieved it, holding it next to the picnic basket. He closed up the car and began walking into the park, so Jim had little choice but to follow.  

They’d walked maybe ten minutes, farther and farther into the park, when finally Spock stopped by a little water fountain feature. In the water of the pond lay water lilies.

“Pretty,” Jim said.

“Indeed.” Spock set the basket and bag down and reached into the basket. He withdrew a plaid blanket.

“Where’d you get that?” Jim asked, a little amused.

“It came with the basket. Apparently we are to sit upon it while we enjoy our food.”

“Apparently? You mean you’ve never done a picnic either?”

“I have not. On Vulcan it is usually far too warm to have a lengthy outdoor activity and I have not found the time or the inclination since arriving here.” Spock paused. “Until now.”

“What made you think of a picnic?” Jim asked as he watched Spock spread out the blanket.

“I have been told it would be considered a romantic outing.”

“By Uhura?”

“Negative,” Spock replied, reaching into the basket. He took out several containers of food and set them on the blanket. “My mother.”

“Yeah? Did you tell her about me?”

Spock sat cross-legged on the blanket. “Sit, Jim.”

Jim dropped down onto the blanket, mimicking the way Spock sat.

“I have told her about you and how I am attempting to woo you.”

And that had Jim blushing again, though he tried to hide it by lowering his head to look at the food Spock brought. His gaze snapped up when he heard the rustle of the paper bag.

“What is it you brought?’ Spock asked, opening up the bag and looking inside before Jim had a chance to stop him.

“No, don’t—”

“Oh.” Spock closed the bag. “I see.”

“Nuts.”

“You had other intentions for our date today,” Spock murmured.

Jim snatched the bag out of Spock’s hands. “No! I just thought-well eventually and I—” He stopped himself from babbling.

“I suppose those will come in handy at some point.”

Jim closed his eyes. “Fuck me.”

“That is apparently the intention of your purchase.”

Jim’s eyes flew open and he gaped at Spock. “Oh. My. God. Did you—I think I’m going to die.”

Spock gave him just the tiniest smile. “I was attempting to defuse a rather uncomfortable situation with levity. May I assume you did not appreciate my effort?”

Jim glanced away for a minute, willing his flaming face to cool.

“Perhaps we should begin the picnic,” Spock said softly.

Jim nodded. “Yeah.” He reached for a container and pulled out a long, thick cucumber. Jim shook his head, put it down on the blanket, rose, and started walking away.

“Jim! It is mere coincidence!”

He stopped at the nearest tree and leaned his forehead against it. “This is so embarrassing.”

Spock appeared next to him and put his hands on Jim’s shoulders. “Would you rather leave?”

“No. I’d rather stop making an idiot out of myself in front of you.”

Spock turned him, gazing into his eyes. “You are no idiot, Jim. What you are is incredibly appealing.” He slipped his hand into Jim’s. “Let us eat. And when the picnic is over, perhaps we can go back to my house.”

Jim nodded. “Okay.”

“We may be able to make use of your purchase today after all,” Spock said smoothly.

Jim’s breath caught. “Nuts.”


	9. Engaging in Coitus

“This is taking forever.”

Spock glanced at the young human next to him in the hover car long enough to spot his hands fidgeting and his leg tapping constantly. He returned his gaze to the road. “I believe there is an accident that is causing the delay.”

“Yeah. Hard to believe Humans are still dealing with this crap after hundreds of years,” Jim bemoaned.

“We are not on some schedule, Jim,” Spock replied calmly.

“Maybe you aren’t,” Jim mumbled.

He shook his head. “I am concerned, however.”

Jim stilled next to him. “Concerned?”

“You do seem to put a great deal of emphasis on the potential physical aspects of our relationship.”

“Uh.”

Spock inclined his head as he turned left onto a side street. “It leads me to conclude you have unrealistic ideas about intimacy.”

“Uh.”

“You must realize that I find you mentally stimulating and that for a Vulcan that is far more important in building a relationship of this nature than engaging in copious amounts of coitus.”

Jim frowned but remained silent, looking as though he was processing what Spock had said, which if he was, Spock was gratified. He continued to remain pensive and silent as Spock finally pulled his hover car up to his home.

By the time they entered the house and Jim remained silent for an additional five minutes, Spock began to become concerned for a different reason. It was unlike Jim to be quiet for so long.

“Jim—”

Jim had stepped over to one of the big front windows and was standing there, looking out, with his hands shoved into his pockets. “So, is it true then?”

“Is what true?”

“What I read.”

Spock was more perplexed than ever, but it was clear he was going to have to pull this out of Jim like a dentist pulling teeth. He ordered his mind for patience, took a calming breath, and said, “What did you read about what, Jim?”

Jim’s tongue came out to trace briefly over his lips, but he wouldn’t look at Spock. “That you-you don’t really, um, that sex is, uh, really only something, uh, you kind of, sort of, uh, do, like every seven years or so.”

Spock blinked. “What?”

“Well. You said something about the appointed time, right? So I thought I’d try to find out what that meant and so I did a little bit of research—”

“Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Have I given you any indication that coitus is something I am only interested in engaging in only every seven years?”

Jim blushed. “No. But you-you did just say it wasn’t that big of a deal to you and that you liked my mind better and—”

“That was an effort to reassure you.”

Finally Jim glanced at Spock. “Reassure me?”

“That I was interested in more than your aesthetically pleasing countenance and the tempting roundness of your pleasing bottom.”

“Oh.”

Spock almost sighed, which he had not done since he was a small child mimicking his human mother. “Vulcans are perfectly capable of engaging in sexual activity whenever they find themselves aroused enough to do so, which, I can definitely assure you is quite a bit more frequently than every seven years.”

Jim nodded.

“If you have questions regarding my species, in the future, it would be best to ask me rather than rely on questionable online resources.”

Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest and bit his lip. “In my defense you mentioned not talking about it with outsiders.”

“If we are to forge a sexually active romantic pairing you will hardly be an outsider, Jim.”

Jim visibly swallowed. “Okay. So what was all that about me putting too much emphasis on the physical side of things?”

“I did not wish for either of us to feel pressured to perform a certain way,” Spock replied. He held out his hand toward Jim, palm up. “Come.”

Jim only hesitated a second before he stepped forward and placed his hand in Spock’s. He rubbed his index and middle fingers along Jim’s and watched as the young human shivered.

“Where is your bag?”

Jim stared at Spock. “Bag?”

“With the bottle of lubricant.”

Blue eyes widened behind his glasses. “Oh. Nuts. I left it in your hover car.”

“I will retrieve it,” Spock advised. “I suggest you go to the bedroom and begin preparations.

Jim laughed. “Uh, yeah. Good idea.” He was bright red as he walked past Spock and headed for Spock’s bedroom.

Spock shook his head at the plainly illogical human and went out to the hover car to retrieve the necessary equipment. He had expected to be nervous about becoming intimate with Jim, but on the contrary he felt nothing but eager anticipation.  

And yet, even though he was well aware that Jim was uncommonly beautiful for any species, he was unprepared to be transfixed by the sight of a nearly nude Jim lying on his bed on his back. He had stripped off everything but his black boxer briefs.  His glasses had been folded and neatly placed on the bedside table, so Spock was unsure how clear he was to Jim’s gaze as he stared at Spock with saturated blue eyes.

“Spock?”

“I am…” But Spock wasn’t sure what he was, really. Unworthy. He felt unworthy of being Jim’s first. And yet he had an illogical urge to be Jim’s first and only.

“Is everything okay?” Jim began to look nervous and uncertain, which would not do at all.

Spock forced himself to break out of the spell the sight of Jim cast upon him. He went to the bed and handed the bottle of lubricant to Jim. “Allow me to catch up with you.”

Jim’s fingers closed around the bottle and he watched Spock strip with almost unnerving intensity. As Spock stood only in his own dark gray briefs he felt inadequate in the face of such physical beauty.

Jim’s lips quirked a little. “Gonna come kiss me or what?”

“I would like nothing more,” Spock said softly, kneeling on the bed.

Jim tugged him suddenly and with surprising strength so that he lay partway on Jim and part on the bed. Their faces were mere inches apart as Spock hovered over Jim.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jim whispered, his breath ghosting across Spock’s skin, making him tingle.

“What have you been thinking, Jim?”

“Well. If you don’t want to engage in coitus, as you say.” And here Jim stopped to blush again, clearing uncomfortable with Spock’s words. “We could maybe just, you know, stroke each other’s c-cocks or something.”

Jim was so adorable it was hard to fight a smile. Vulcans did not engage in gestures of amusement regularly so he refrained from it.

“I would like to engage fully in sexual intercourse if you are amenable.”

“Yeah,” Jim squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. I’d-I’d like to. I just thought, maybe you’d like to go slow or something.”

“I wish to claim you entirely.”

“Oh. God.”

Spock arched a brow as he felt Jim quiver beneath him. “This arouses you?”

Jim grinned. “Duh. A Vulcan wants to claim me. And not just _any_ Vulcan. But you. I’m pretty aroused.”

Spock decided to see for himself and he slipped his hand down to the bulge on Jim’s brief. He was gratified when Jim moaned and arched into his grip. “It would seem you are quite aroused.”

“Nuts,” Jim breathed out.

Spock slipped his hand inside Jim’s underwear to rub Jim’s balls with his fingers. “These?”

Jim huffed out a surprised laugh. “You-you’re going to kill me.”

“Negative. But I am going to embed myself inside you.”

Jim’s eyes widened and his smile did too. He was still flushed pink but his blue eyes were bright and excited.

Spock slipped Jim’s briefs off his body, exposing all of his body to Spock’s eager gaze. “You are breathtaking.”

“Surely that’s illogical,” Jim gasped as Spock’s fingers stroked his shaft.

“Most definitely.”

“Now yours. Take yours off,” Jim all but ordered.

Spock angled himself somewhat awkwardly on the bed, for he didn’t wish to be parted from Jim, and got his own briefs off, leaving them both naked.

“God, you’re hot,” Jim said, as his hands slid down to cup Spock’s ass. “Are you sure you’re real?”

Spock’s lips twitched as he lowered them to Jim’s. “I will prove it to you.”

At the first kiss since they laid down together they both hitched a breath seemingly as one. There was a tiny spark at the touch but Spock ignored it as he increased the pressure and slipped his tongue between Jim’s opening lips. Kissing Jim was intensely pleasurable and sent erotic jolts throughout Spock’s body. His stiff cock rested against Jim’s leg as he pushed Jim down into the bed, covering the human fully as he molded their lips together.

Spock found Vulcan kissing quite enjoyable but he could not deny that human kissing was very compelling indeed, most especially when that human was Jim.

“Spock,” Jim said shakily as their lips parted for seconds. “Want you. Please.”

A begging Jim was an incredible arousing experience Spock decided just then and he intended to pursue many more opportunities to have that happen again, but for now as he was most especially hard and eager, he would put it aside for now.

He reached for the lubricant that still lay on the bed and pulled back enough so that he could coat his erect penis in the slick water-based stuff. Jim’s pupils had dilated so much they swallowed up most of the blue as Spock then turned to inserting a slick finger into Jim’s entrance.

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Spock paused, somewhat alarmed at Jim’s crying out repeatedly. “Are you all right, Jim?”

“Yesss. More. More.”

Spock added a finger, scissoring them inside Jim, spreading him in preparation to take Spock’s cock. He could not wait long. Spock’s penis was leaking its own special lubricant which advised him that he would be finding his pleasure in the not distant future.

“Jim,” Spock moaned. “Jim, I need—”

“Yes!” Jim grabbed Spock’s hips, lifting and spreading his legs. “Do it. Fuck me.”

He withdrew his fingers rapidly and replaced them with his cock to breach Jim’s hole. Jim’s muscles loosened and welcomed him in. Spock closed his eyes, ecstasy engulfing him, as he began to thrust desperately into Jim.

Eyes still closed, he felt Jim’s hand slip down between them and grasp ahold of his own cock, stroking himself in time to Spock’s powerful pumps.

Spock wanted to kiss Jim but to do so he’d have to bend them at a rather awkward angle so he would save that for later and instead stroked Jim everywhere he could reach as he slammed into his human over and over.

He had heard humans refer to seeing stars during sexual release but Spock had never believed it was real, until his own orgasm overtook him, milking every last drop of his cum into Jim. He heard a distant roar and realized it burned from his own throat. Liquid splattered over him as Jim joined him, his own keening cry sending more aching pleasure up Spock’s spine.

After he pulled out, he pulled Jim to him. He vaguely thought he should clean them up, and he would eventually, but for now, he wished to have this human close to him, feeling his thrumming heart under his hand as he rested his palm on Jim’s chest.

“Gosh, that was good,” Jim panted out.

And Spock could not resist a most un-Vulcan-like chuckle. For Jim’s words were the biggest understatement of at least one hundred years.

Jim smiled, closing his eyes. Spock threaded his fingers through Jim’s soft hair and laid there with him until he heard Jim’s breathing shift into sleep. He then rose from the bed, without disturbing Jim, and set about cleaning them up.  

      


	10. Cadet

Jim woke with the firm knowledge that his life would never be the same. Okay, sure. No longer being a virgin was certainly part of that. And there was a little side of himself that wanted to fist pump the air in acknowledgement of that. But he held back on the inner geek of himself in that way.

But the biggest change to him was not that he’d had sex. But that he’d had sex with _Spock_. And that for the first time in his life he was in love. During their time together in the night, Jim had come to fully realize this. Sure, he’d thought it was entirely possible before he’d slept with Spock. But now, he knew.

He was pretty sure Spock might feel the same, although there might be complications there. After all Vulcans bonded. And Jim was no Vulcan. For now, anyway, Jim assumed he could continue his relationship with Spock until a new Vulcan mate was chosen for Spock. Jim only hoped that wouldn’t be for a long time.

Of course if it took years and he was with Spock all that time, well, that would just…suck. Big time.

As he opened his eyes and looked around Spock’s bedroom he realized he was alone. Spock was clearly the rise early sort. He shouldn’t be surprised by that.

Jim bit his lip and reached over to the table next to the bed and scooped up his glasses. He had to pee like a racehorse, like his dad would say, so he shuffled out of the bed and over to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Yeah. Spock and bonding. Jim hadn’t really considered that. Did he really want to live with knowing he could only ever be Spock’s temporary thing? But no time at all with Spock was so unacceptable. 

He washed his hands and went back out to the bedroom to be faced with Spock holding a tray of food.

“Good morning, Jim.”

“Uh, hi. What’s that?”

“Breakfast in bed.”

“Breakfast in bed?”

Spock tilted his head. “It is when your morning meal is served while you are still reclining.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, I know what it is. Just…never had it.”

“Perhaps you would like to return to bed so that I may serve you.”

For some reason the idea of Spock serving sort of did something to his insides, so Jim quickly scrambled back into bed. “You don’t have to do this, really. I don’t need to be wooed or anything.”

Spock’s dark eyes met his. “I disagree.”

Jim felt a little lightheaded as Spock set the footed tray across his lap. “What is all this?”

“Stuffed French toast. It has cream cheese and orange marmalade. There is also bacon and honeydew melon as well as coffee.”

Jim stared at Spock. “You made me bacon?”

“Affirmative. I had to go out and secure some as it is not something I regularly keep in the house.”

“Well, gosh, this looks so good.”

“I hoped you would be pleased.”

Jim cut off a bite of the French toast and popped it into his mouth. “Oh. Wow. If you do this all the time I may have to marry you.”

Spock arched a brow at him.

Jim felt himself flush. He swallowed the bite. “Or-or not.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “This is really good though.”

“Thank you.”

“You really didn’t have to though. This is a lot of fuss.”

Spock shook his head. “It is a small matter. Now, I must get ready as I have courses at the Academy to teach today.”

Jim chewed his lip and nodded. “I’ve actually been thinking.”

“Indeed?”

“I’ve applied to Starfleet. Being a doctor is great and all but I don’t really think it’s for me. It’s for Leo. So, um, what do you think? I mean I haven’t been accepted or anything. But I was thinking command.”

“Command,” Spock repeated.

He felt himself blush again and lowered his gaze. “No, huh?”

Spock sighed which caused Jim’s startled gaze to rise.

“You do have a tendency to assume you believe you know what I am thinking,” Spock said. “And since we do not share a bond, that is not possible.”

Jim tried not to flinch. “Yeah, sorry.”

“There is no requirement of an apology,” Spock replied. “I admire your decision to apply at the Academy and I am certain you will be accepted.”

“Yeah?”

“Certainly.

“And command?”

“I believe you can do whatever you want to do, Jim. If that is command, then you will succeed.”

Jim smiled. “Okay.”

Spock leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Jim’s lips. “Finish your breakfast. I must depart”

****

Jim plopped down on the couch next to Leonard. “Miss me?”

Leo looked up from his tablet. “Who me? You wish.” He eyed Jim. “So, it’s happened, huh?”

Jim scowled. “What?”

His friend snorted. “The Vulcan popped your cherry.”

“Oh, my God. Will you shut up? He did not.”

“You fucked, right?”

“Well—”

“Thought so.”

Jim turned red and looked away. “Then I did his too.”

“I didn’t need to hear that, I assure you.”

“I just meant he hadn’t done anything before either.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “So now what?”

“I don’t know. I’m kinda in love with him.”

“Haven’t I ever told you not to fall for the first guy you have sex with?”

Jim frowned. “Uh. Have you?”

“Meant to. What about him? He a lovesick loon too?”

“Well. Yeah. I mean, I don’t know.”

“Which is it?”

“I think he likes me a lot. He brought me breakfast in bed with bacon and everything.”

“It must be love then,” Leonard said dryly.

“Oh, be quiet, Bones.”

He chuckled. “Been a while since you called me that. Thought you had given up on that stupid nickname.”

“I’m taking it back out again. Mostly because you find it annoying.”

“Only as annoying as you are, kid.”

Jim shoved him. Then he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Bones?”

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, I don’t want to be a doctor.”

His friend looked at him but he didn’t look particularly surprised. “Finally figured that out, did you?”

“You knew?”

“Everybody knew except you, probably. Gonna join Starfleet?”

Jim’s mouth dropped open. “You know that too?”

Bones rubbed Jim’s head. “I’ll always be two steps ahead of you, Jim.”

He smiled. “I don’t even know if I’ll get in.”

“You will.”

“Spock thinks so too.”

His friend sighed but he was smiling. “I’m going to be hearing that name a lot, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. Until he gets tired of me. Or has to bond.”

“Huh?”

“You know. You told me about all that Vulcan voodoo bonding stuff. Eventually he’ll be bonded to some Vulcan woman. He was supposed to be as a child but she rejected him.”

“So let me get this straight, in the meantime, he’s having a dalliance with you?”

“A dalliance?” Jim grinned. “That’s a really old-fashioned word.”

“We’re not playing word games now, Jim. I’m serious. So he’s what? Using you for sexual gratification?”

“I guess. Anyway, I’m an adult and I know all about it. He told me Vulcans bond, and I already knew about it from you. So I’m going into this knowing all that.”

“Hm.”

“I don’t think I have to worry about it for a while. He talked about something to do with the ‘appointed time’. Whatever that means. They don’t talk about it with non-Vulcans. But I kind of hacked into some stuff and I guess it has something to do with a mating cycle thing where they have to do it every seven years. I thought maybe it meant Spock could only have sex every seven years but he assured me that was not the case.”

“In more ways than one, I’d suppose,” Bones grumbled.

“You’re too much. The point is, I’m guessing his parents would set him up with some nice Vulcan woman to bond with when that mating cycle thing comes around and in the meantime, maybe, I can be with him. It’s something anyway.”

“And you’ll just say see ya bye when the time comes?”

Jim’s heart clenched. “Sure I will.”

“Jim—”

“Look, I know, all right? But I really want this with him. Can’t you just support me?”

His friend sighed. “Okay. Fine.”

Jim hugged him. “Thanks, _Bones_.”

Leo heaved a long suffering sigh. “So, Starfleet, huh?”

“Yep.”

“They need doctors, too.”

“Bones, are you—”

“Maybe. I can’t let you have all the fun in space.” Bones blanched. “Besides, someone will need to keep an eye on you.”

There was a knock at the door then. Jim stood and ruffled his friend’s hair as he did.

He grinned when he opened the door to Spock. “Hey! Are you done for the day?”

“I am.” Spock extended his fingers as he stepped inside and Jim met them. “Good afternoon,” he said to Leo.

“Spock.”

“Jim,” he said, turning to Jim. “The semester break is approaching and I would like to ask you to accompany me to Vulcan.”

“Me? To Vulcan?”

“Affirmative. My parents are eager to meet you.”

Jim swallowed. “P-Parents?”

“Yes.” Spock tilted his head. “Do you object?”

“Er, no. I just…well…isn’t that…” He bit his lip. “Nuts.”

“I do not believe it is particularly nuts, no,” Spock said seriously.

Jim glanced at Bones, who merely smirked. “Oh. Okay. Sure. Um. Yeah. I’ll go.”

“Excellent. I will make the arrangements.” Spock reached into his bag and withdrew an envelope, which he handed to Jim.

Jim opened it. “It’s my acceptance!”

“Indeed.” Spock took a step closer to Jim. “Cadet.”

Jim stepped closer too. His smile widened as he leaned in to—

“Ahem,” Bones said loudly.

Jim blushed and stepped away. He laughed and then, ignoring Bones, he hugged Spock.


	11. Sun Worship

“Well, we can’t wait to meet him, Spock,” Mother said from the screen on Spock’s terminal. “Even your father is excited.”

“Father is excited?” Spock asked doubtfully.

Mother’s smile widened. “Well. I do recognize it’s hard to tell.”

“I have arranged for shuttle transportation the day after tomorrow.”

“I’ll have everything ready,” she promised.

Spock nodded. “I am expecting him at any moment, though he is habitually late by two to three minutes.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. See you soon.”

Mother disappeared as the screen went blank and Spock rose from his seat in front of his terminal. He was preparing to make dinner for himself and Jim. Though he was not someone who enjoyed cooking, generally home cooked food was preferable to something that came from the computer or even take-out, so Spock found himself usually preparing meals for Jim. And since Jim had different culinary favorites than he himself, Spock ended up making two different dishes.

The doorbell rang, so Spock went to let Jim in.

“Hey!” Jim greeted him from the doorstep. His hair was wet, droplets clinging to several strands and his cheeks too were streaked with rain.

“You are soaked.” Spock grabbed his arm and brought him inside.

“Wait, maybe you should get me something to dry off with before I drip all over the foyer.”

“I do not want you out in that any longer than necessary.” Spock peered past Jim. “I apologize. I was unaware coming over would require you to be out in inclement weather.”

Jim laughed. “It’s just a little rain. No big deal.”

“I could have picked you up.”

“Spock, it’s fine.” Jim toed off his wet athletic shoes and left them next to the door.

Spock helped Jim out of his wet coat, which he hung up. “Are your socks wet?”

Jim grinned. “Didn’t wear any.”

He shook his head at his illogical boyfriend. “Come with me.”

Jim followed him to his bedroom.

“Are we going to have sex right away? Thought you wanted to eat first.”

It was clear Jim was making a jest, so Spock chose not to respond to that question. “Strip.”

Now Jim raised his eyebrows. “Hey. I was kidding. But if you want—”

“My intention is for you to put on dry clothing, Jim.”

“Oh.” Jim smiled, a little shyly. “Right.”

Spock went to his closet and removed one of his favorite—though having favorite clothing was illogical—sleeping robe. The thought of Jim dressed in it was suddenly quite appealing. He laid it out on the bed. “Put this on and come out to the kitchen when you are ready.”

“Okay.”

Spock went into a dresser drawer and removed thick black socks. “And these too. There are wipes in the bathroom you can use to clean the spots off your glasses.”

Jim’s lips curved adorably. “Thanks, Spock.”

Spock wanted to kiss him. Breathless, really. But instead, he nodded, and exited his bedroom, leaving Jim to make himself warm and dry.

He was somewhat uncomfortable with the easy way Jim drew out such reactions in him. On the one hand, it was only natural to be thus attracted to one’s chosen mate. But on the other hand, Spock found his careful Vulcan control in constant jeopardy of slipping, which was not at all desired. He would have to work on quelling such outward reactions.

“What are we having?”

Spock turned from the stove at the sound of Jim’s voice directly behind him. He looked absurdly appealing dressed in Spock’s brown Vulcan robe, a sash tied loosely around his waist. He’d pulled on the socks too, though they were slightly askew, Spock noted. He’d made an attempt to dry his hair, it appeared, and several tufts stood on end and every which way.

He wanted to devour Jim.

“Spock?”

Spock cleared his throat. “I am preparing roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans for you. For myself, I am preparing stir fried rice with vegetables along with the green beans.”

The lips curved upward again. “You didn’t have to prepare me a special meal. I would have eaten what you ate.”

Without even thinking about it, Spock took a step closer. Jim tilted his head, peering up slightly at Spock through his glasses. The glasses did little to hide the beautiful blue eyes Spock found himself illogically obsessed with.

Jim’s lips parted, whether to speak or to prepare for Spock’s lips, Spock couldn’t say. But whatever the case, Spock claimed Jim’s mouth, pressing their lips together gently at first, soft and warm, until he could not hold back his nearly unbearable desire for the human before him. He pushed Jim against the kitchen counter as he deepened the kiss, tasting everything that was Jim on those delectably plump lips. He drew out a moan of appreciation from Jim as his arms looped around Spock’s neck, drawing him closer.  

It was not close enough.

Spock undid the sash at Jim’s waist and then slipped his hands inside the folds of robe to press them against the warm human flesh of Jim’s abdomen. Jim gasped, pressing closer still to Spock, who found that he was suddenly painfully aroused.

Prior to meeting Jim, Spock had only a precursory interest in sexual matters, but now, he found engaging in matters of the flesh with Jim to be nearly an obsession. With only a few movements, Spock slipped the robe from Jim’s shoulders and to the floor so that he wore only his briefs and the black socks.

Startled blue eyes widened behind the thick glasses. He reached up and removed them from Jim’s face, carefully setting them on a nearby counter, out of the way.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked breathlessly.

Spock lifted him to the edge of the counter, pushing his hands down Jim’s briefs to grasp the hard cock within. “Engaging in sun worship.”

Jim moaned, leaning back on the counter as Spock began to stroke him inside the briefs. “Spock.”

He slid his fingers up to the tip of Jim’s hardness, his index finger swiping across the pre-cum that formed there. He withdrew his hand temporarily to slip his finger into his mouth to taste Jim’s fluid. He returned his hand quickly to stroke the hot, velvet steal, his gaze locked with Jim’s. The blue had been swallowed by the dilation of Jim’s pupils and Spock was certain he had never felt such naked want for anyone else nor would he ever.

He yanked the briefs off now and tossed them to the floor. He took a moment to undo the fastenings of his own pants, pushing them along with his boxer briefs to his knees. His hard penis sprang free, arching toward Jim eagerly. But first he needed lubricant.

“Stay,” he commanded hoarsely. He hurried to his room for the bottle and returned to Jim, who now had his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking himself.

The sight nearly made Spock come without even being inside Jim. He quickly slicked himself up before slipping two lubed fingers into Jim’s puckered entrance.

“Spock. Spock. Please.”

He hardly needed the urging. He pulled Jim’s ass down to the edge of the counter and aimed his cock at the hole recently occupied by his fingers. He pressed in with an aching slowness meant to tease Jim, but it was agony for Spock.

He grasped Jim’s hipbones and drove in deep. He wanted to go slow, perhaps be gentle, but Jim would not allow it. He dictated the fast, pounding pace, pushing up to meet Spock’s thrusts, demanding more and more from Spock until Spock pumped Jim’s ass so hard that objects on the counters nearby rattled and jumped. The ass clenching around his cock seemed hungry for more, so Spock ramped up the pace even more, over and over, watching the beads of sweat appear on Jim’s forehead.

“Oh, God,” Jim gasped out as his hand squeezed himself, jets of cum shooting out over his stomach and onto Spock. He continued to ride Jim through Jim’s orgasm, until he couldn’t hold back the overpowering need to pour himself into the human before him.

Spock stood there panting, still embedded in Jim, until Jim very firmly pushed at him. He got the hint and pulled out, gently lifting Jim and setting him onto the floor. He still wore the socks which caused Spock’s heart to flutter inexplicably.

“That was-that was really hot, but I can’t say counter sex is very comfortable,” Jim said between pants.

“I apologize.”

“No.” Jim laughed, kissing Spock’s jaw. “Don’t. But I think I’m going to go get cleaned up. Okay?”

“Yes. I will do the same.”

Spock watched Jim head toward the spare bathroom, so he went into his own room to clean himself off and redress.

Jim was already in the kitchen waiting for him and he looked unexpectedly pensive. He wore his glasses once more. Spock tried not to be alarmed as he leaned down to check the roast beef in the oven.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“I’m a little puzzled.”

Spock straightened and turned toward him. “Puzzled?”

Jim licked his lips. “Well. Meeting-meeting parents is a pretty big step. Usually. I mean it is to humans anyway. Is it to Vulcans?”

Spock was not certain where Jim was going, but he replied, “Affirmative.”

“So, um, if this is just, if we’re just…” Jim bit his lip. “If we’re just having fun, experimenting and all that, well, why?”

Spock stared at him. “Why what?”

“Why would you have me meet your parents if we aren’t really going to end up together?”

Spock felt a little dizzy suddenly. He gripped the edge of the counter.

“Spock? Hey. Are you okay?” Jim grabbed his biceps, his expression concerned. 

“Are-are we not?”

Jim blinked. “Are we not what?”

“Going to end up together.”

“Well, I…but you…don’t Vulcans bond with other Vulcans?”

“Generally, yes.”

Jim frowned. “You better sit down. You look pale.”

“I do not need to sit down,” Spock said, sounding sharper than he intended. “I wish to know if you are just… _experimenting_ , as you say, with me.”

“We’re experimenting with each other. Right?” Jim paused. “Aren’t we?”

Spock carefully extracted himself from Jim’s grip, putting some distance between them.

“Neither one of us has ever been with anyone and we’re new to this kind of thing and I thought, maybe, I don’t—”

Spock closed his eyes. “So you do not share my level of devotion.”

“De-devotion?”

“I was under the impression we were in a mutually devoted romantic relationship that—”

“Well, yes. But I mean it can’t last, can it?”

Spock opened his eyes and stared at Jim. “Why?”

“Because you are going to bond with a Vulcan.”

“I am not.”

Jim’s mouth fell open. “You aren’t?”

“Negative.”

“But aren’t Vulcans into all that bonding?”

“Yes.”

“But then—”

“I want to bond with you, James Kirk.”

“With—?”

“If you do not return my regard—”

Suddenly Jim launched himself at Spock, pressing his lips and body so firmly into Spock that Spock found himself slammed against the counter next to the stove. Jim’s tongue thrust inside his mouth, tangling with Spock’s. Already he felt himself becoming aroused again.

He gripped Jim’s forearms and broke the kiss. “Does this mean—?”

“I love you.”

Spock let his relief flow through him as he wrapped his arm around Jim’s back and pulled him closer. “Why did you imagine I wanted temporary?”

“Because I thought you had to bond with a Vulcan.”

“You are illogical,” Spock murmured. “And if you do not cease kissing me, your dinner will be ruined.”

“Okay.” Jim sighed but didn’t move away from Spock. “Well?”

“Well what, Jim?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m waiting.”

“For?”

“Reciprocation.”

“Ah.” Spock nodded. “Yes.”

Jim smiled. “Yes what?”

Spock kissed his nose. “I love you as well.”


	12. I Wanted You to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of my life  
> Is very plain to read  
> It starts the day you came  
> And ends the day you leave

Spock really hadn’t had any doubt that his mother would find Jim as charming and delightful as he did, but he was gratified to be quite right.

The minute they’d arrived on Vulcan, his mother and Jim had become fast friends. They laughed constantly. Had their heads together to whisper to each other, often stopping to break into laughter. Jim blushed often, even when speaking to his mother, and Spock found himself often watching Jim…er…them. For the past three nights since they’d been there, Jim had assisted his mother with preparing their meals. 

As he was doing now.

The two of them were sharing a bottle of wine. Jim had brought it with him when they’d come to Vulcan as he’d asked Spock if his mother would appreciate it. Spock had replied in the negative because he had never seen his mother indulge in such things. Jim had brought two bottles anyway, and, as it happened, Spock was wrong.

“You want some more?” Jim asked, smiling wide, as he hovered the bottle of sparkling white wine over Spock’s mother’s empty glass.

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Spock suspected they had already over-indulged.

“I shouldn’t,” she said. Her cheeks were spotted red. “But, well.”

“You want to,” Jim said.

She nodded.

Jim laughed and poured more into her glass.

“I will be the one cleaning up after her if she has an issue later,” Spock’s father said from beside him. He’d come up unexpectedly, very quiet in his steps.

“Yes.” Spock eyed his father. “Do you want me to stop them?”

“Negative. I have not seen her engaged socially to this degree in some time. Perhaps I have been responsible for her withdrawing too much.”

“She has made no complaints,” Spock pointed out.

Sarek nodded. “But she would not. I like this mate of yours.”

“He is not officially my mate,” Spock replied, quietly.

“You wish to make him so.”

“Yes and he is amenable.”

Sarek watched Jim and his wife for a while longer. “Do you wish to make the arrangements now during your visit?”

Spock hesitated. “I do not wish to rush him.”

“A preliminary bond can be implemented. The sort that would have been accomplished if not for the rejection of your chosen mate.”

Spock’s lips thinned and he found himself bristling. “I never chose her.”

Sarek’s eyebrow shot up. “Nevertheless, you should broach the subject with Jim. If he is amenable to the idea of your preliminary bond, it can be arranged before your return to San Francisco.”

Spock found himself feeling warm at the idea. They would be able to share surface thoughts until Spock’s time.

“I will speak to Jim after dinner.”

Just then Jim and his mother burst out laughing in the kitchen, and a clearly inebriated Jim leaned against his mother. She appeared to be just as drunk.

“Perhaps we should have stopped them after all,” Spock murmured.

Sarek gave a little sigh. “Indeed.”

****

Dinner had been a frustrating affair for two Vulcans. By the time it was over, Spock and his father were at their wit’s end as both Humans had engaged in constant jocularity. Spock never once had the urge to laugh at their banter, yet his mother and Jim carried on as though they were seated at a standup comedy show.

It was most peculiar.

Now Jim was having trouble taking off his shirt as they prepared for bed. Spock stepped over to assist him. “Oh, my God. I love your mom.”

“I believe she would reciprocate the sentiment.” Spock removed Jim’s glasses and then pulled Jim’s shirt off over his head with as much gentleness as was able.

“Not that your dad isn’t totally great too.” Jim put his glasses back on but they were askew. Spock straightened them. Jim’s lips curved in such an endearing smile that Spock had trouble breathing. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Jim.” Spock rested his hands on Jim’s arms just above his elbows. “Jim, how intoxicated are you?”

Jim’s smile got brighter, if that were possible. “Oh, I’m not intoxicated.”

Spock found that far more amusing than any of the jokes his mother and Jim told at dinner. “How many glasses of wine did you indulge in, my love?”

Jim scrunched up his face. “Um. I don’t remember exactly. But not that many. Why? Did you want to get frisky?”

“Frisky?”

“I’m not opposed.” Jim’s tongue came out to lick his lips, but instead of the slow sexy way he usually did it, he sort of slobbered all over himself. Spock resisted a smile because he was Vulcan and that was the only reason. “But you know. Your parents. I thought you didn’t want to with them right next to us.”

Spock led Jim over to the bed and bade him sit. He knelt in front of him. “Copulation is not my current goal.”

Jim blinked at him from behind his glasses. “Oh?”

“Remember when I told you about the Vulcan way is to bond as children?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah but the bitch wouldn’t bond with you.”

“Hush,” Spock said at Jim’s raised voice. “And she was not a bitch, Jim. She was only a child herself and did not desire to be bound to me.”

Jim huffed out a breath.

“The point being that if you will also recall, you and I discussed bonding.”

“Yep.”

“While we are here on Vulcan, it can be arranged for you and me to have that same preliminary bond that I would have had as a child that will suffice between us until my…time.”

Jim’s eyes were dreamy. “The _appointed_ time.”

Spock cleared his throat. “Yes. Are you agreeable?”

“Well, duh.” And then he laughed. Or rather guffawed.

Spock barely withheld an eye roll. “Jim, this is serious.”

“I know that, Spock. You have to bond. We’re bonding. We discussed all that. You have your _appointed_ time. That’s the wild sex time every seven years, right?” Jim sighed. “What’s that called anyway?”

“Pon Farr.”

“Yeah, that. I’m ready.” Jim tried to rise. “Let’s go.”

Spock pushed him back down. “We cannot go now.”

“Why not?”

“We need to make the arrangements for a Vulcan elder to link our minds. I will make contact in the morning.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “’Kay. So, um, copulation?”

“No, my love. Sleep.”

“Sleep? But…”

Spock reached up and touched Jim’s cheek. “Tomorrow, you will be my bondmate.”

Jim blushed. “That’s-that’s—nuts.”

“Jim?”

“Not that. Spock, the room is spinning.”

Spock sighed. “Let me get a pail.”

Jim flopped down on the bed. “Ugh.”

He shook his head and got a pail for his over-indulged mate.

****

“You are James Kirk?” the elderly Vulcan woman asked Jim. Or at least he thought she was elderly. Really, how could you tell. They lived forever or something.

He twisted his hands together nervously. “Yeah. I mean. Yes, ma’am.”

The woman, T’Pau, glanced at Spock. “And this human is your chosen one?”

She said the word with just a hint of derision. Or Jim thought she did.

“Yes, T’Pau,” Spock responded.

“And you are aware of what will be required of you, James?”

“Yes.”

She raised her imperious eyebrow.

“Ma’am,” he added quickly.

“Kneel,” she commanded.

Jim watched Spock kneel before her so he did as Spock did. She placed one bony hand on Spock’s face and the other on Jim’s.

She said a bunch of words rapidly in Vulcan and he felt a slight pressure in his head and then—

So much light. Radiance. Warmth.

_Spock._

_Jim._

_This is you?_

_Yes, T’hy’la._

_Wow. This is nuts. In a good way._

_Indeed._

T’Pau’s hands dropped from their faces and Jim was left blinking up at her.

“It is done.”

Jim and Spock stood and Amanda came running over, hugging Jim, and lightly hugging Spock, though the Vulcans around them gave them the side-eye. Jim didn’t care. He laughed and pulled her back into a hug.

Then he kissed Spock thoroughly.

It was a good day.

 

_Seven Years Later_

Jim lay on his stomach on his bed. His legs were crossed at the ankles. He’d changed into shorts and a tank top just because they were way more comfortable. He stabbed at his PADD.

“Jim.”

Jim shook his head, pursing his lips as he read the next part on his PADD.

“Captain.”

Jim smiled and looked over at Spock. “Yes, Commander?”

“I have prepared your dinner.”

“Oh. Hang on. Let me save this.” He saved the report, set the PADD down and rose from the bed in their quarters.

The table had been set with China plates, gleaming silver utensils and water goblets.

Jim smiled. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“It is not trouble.”

“Even after all this time, I’m still dating a Vulcan,” Jim said, coming close to Spock to kiss him. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

He could see Spock wanted to bristle at the ‘dating’ comment, so Jim just laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

Their door whined.

“Who is that?” Spock demanded curtly.

“I don’t know. Come.”

Bones stepped into their quarters. “Jim, I—”

Spock growled and stepped in front of Jim. “You cannot have him.”

Bones’ eyes widened. “What?”

“Uh. Spock?”

Spock did not spare Jim a glance. “He is mine.”

Bones snorted. “I know that. Look, you pointy-eared—”

Spock started forward, but Jim grabbed him and held him back.

“Uh, Bones. Maybe you should take a hike. I think Spock’s time might be here.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Even if it has arrived, it’ll be days before the fever hits. We have to go to Vulcan. And if that is the case, we have to prepare you.”

“You will not touch him,” Spock snapped.

“Bones, seriously, not helping. I’ll comm you later, okay?”

“Fine. Soothe the beast. Play him some music or something. I'll make contact with Spock's parents on Vulcan.”

Spock began to advance again but Bones slipped out with raised hands as he backed away.

Jim turned Spock to face him. “Hey.”

Spock flushed. “I-I apologize.”

“No. No. It’s okay. This is it, huh? The start?”

Spock wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I suspect so, Captain.”

Jim laughed. He pulled Spock close and kissed him next to his ear. “About dinner.”

“It can wait.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Spock scooped Jim up into his arms and then tossed Jim onto the bed like a ragdoll.

Jim’s eyes widened as Spock advanced on him. His breath whooshed out. “Nuts.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this one!  
> Got a little Neil D on this one
> 
> Yay! Started in October 2016 I think it said.  
> Thanks to those of you who stuck with it and me.


End file.
